


【沃尼/尼沃】ARIOSO/咏叹调

by Shu27



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 原作衍生, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。漫画29话衍生。
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown, 尼沃, 沃尼
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【沃尼/尼沃】ARIOSO/咏叹调

“——见证人，西门出身，从属于8号街便利屋沃里克·阿尔坎杰罗，尼古拉斯·布朗。”

***

道格按下停止键，滋滋作响的细微电流声立刻从房间里消失了。他收敛起脸上的笑容，短暂地发了五秒钟的呆，然后把他的金属牌子从仪器里拔出来，重新挂回到脖子上。

尼古拉斯一如既往靠在便利屋二楼的窗户边，对这个二十一岁的黄昏人种身上散发出的沉重气息没有做出任何表情。

这天下午他们三个一起出了门。克里斯蒂亚诺家族的年轻首领打来电话，希望爱丽克斯能够暂为照顾从几天前发生在「BASTARD」的大屠杀中生还的孩子，路易斯。他们向孤儿院询问能否收容这个孩子时得到了人满为患的答复，而忙于重建避难所的洛蕾塔根本不放心把还在喝奶的小家伙交给一群只会拿枪的男人。沃里克护送爱丽克斯前往克里斯蒂亚诺家族的宅邸，尼古拉斯则对另外两人说自己是去买东西。他撒谎了。实际上，分别五分钟之后他就拐去了七号街的医院，泰奥医生早先托妮娜带了话过来要他走一趟。尼古拉斯和泰奥有个交易，对此他的搭档并不知情——他也不打算让他知道，在万不得已之前。清楚沃里克和爱丽克斯一时半会儿回不来，尼古拉斯办完事情回去时并不着急，顺路还到七号街的烟店给沃里克买了一条PALL MALL。

便利屋居住的那栋楼房建成大约有四十年了，鲜明展现着上世纪七十年代的简朴风格。灰白墙体粉刷过许多次，但仍然带有一股行将就木的气息；内部也好不到哪儿去，经过数次改造之后的布局看起来不伦不类。尼古拉斯慢悠悠地从街头晃到楼梯口，刚拐进去就看到第四级台阶上坐着一个小孩子，似乎已经等待很久了。

对于道格委托他来当遗言的见证人这件事情，尼古拉斯并没有表现出过于强烈的反应或者感触。他只是无所谓地点点头，接着上楼开门，像招待其他来客一样招待了这个脸上挂着一丝踌躇的小鬼。

道格把牌子挂回脖子上之后又傻愣愣地坐了一会儿，直到尼古拉斯把一瓶饮料递到他面前，他才回过神来。

“哦……谢谢……”道格尴尬地接过瓶子，看着尼古拉斯重新走回窗边，“我刚才说的话尼克大叔都看见了吧……”

尼古拉斯点了点头。

第一次碰面时尼古拉斯觉得这个小鬼不仅话多，而且讲话的语速和他本人的身手一样快，依靠直觉或许能够捕获，若要仔细分辨那根本就是在开玩笑。不过今天大概是太过紧张了，道格明显没了平时的状态——话讲到一半时他原本盘在沙发上的双腿就端端正正地放到了地面上；似乎连手都忘记了怎样摆放，反复地松开或者交握，没有一刻消停；话语中充斥着欲言又止的停顿，语速跟着放慢了不少——拜此所赐，尼古拉斯总算能看清他所有的口型。

“不好意思啊，尼克大叔。明明是我提出的委托，结果要说的话到头来也没几句，还都是一些无关紧要的。”

道格重新把腿盘起来坐在沙发上，两只手抱住自己的脚踝，身体微微晃动了几下。他平时就喜欢这样做，为此被加拉哈德和豪森打趣过不少次，说他从里到外都像个长不大的孩子——或许正是因为总把他当成孩子，他们才会日复一日地纵容他。加拉哈德还没有受雇于克里斯蒂亚诺家族的时候，甚至还被吉娜点名批评过，说什么不要太溺爱孩子。

回想起加拉哈德那个大块头缩成一团，在顶头上司的威压之下还敢扭头冲他眨眼的场景，道格原本有些紧绷的脸部线条放松下来，露出一丁点儿笑意。

“……喂，”一直没动静的尼古拉斯突然发出声音，看到道格朝他望过来之后打起手势：「那个混蛋医生确实说了你只能活到二十五岁？」

“都说过手语我只学了一点儿！一点儿！”道格抬高嗓门喊起来，发现对面那个男人即使听不见也还是不耐烦地皱了皱眉头。

脾气真差。道格嘟哝了一句，然后翻着眼睛回答尼古拉斯的问题。他只看懂了「医生」和「二十五」这两个手势，不过用脑子想想，倒不难明白对方的意思。

“没错，就是二十五，多一年都不行。”

尼古拉斯记得他今年二十一岁。还有四年，他想着。真是可惜。事实上尼古拉斯鲜少对跟自己打过架的人心存好感，道格算是一个例外。出身南门的落单者或许占了一部分原因，不过更重要的是，尼古拉斯觉得道格是个高级别里罕见的有趣家伙。二十一岁的年纪十二岁的身形，至少比那个人高马大的吉娜·帕可丽顺眼多了。总想着要跟强者对战这一点也让尼古拉斯相当中意。

“换一种代价的话，说不定我也能活到大叔这把年纪。”道格瞥了一眼窗边的男人，语气中倒没有多少认真的成分，“人跟人之间也太不公平了。”

“哼。”尼古拉斯嘴角一咧，笑容里毫无同情可言。

“但是我没想到这条街上还有带牌子的是大叔你这种情况。”道格明智地选择忽略他的笑，“既不在公会里也没有受雇于任何一个黑手党家族——你刚才说了吧，从属于沃里克·阿尔坎杰罗，真少见。”

「是这样吗？」

“哦哦，这个动作我明白。当然啦，低等级的倒没什么，但是高级别战力基本上都有所属组织——不是便利屋这种——吧？公会不就是在干着外派的活儿么，而且他们也会搜寻落单者，我就是被这么收容进来的。”道格拿起饮料瓶喝了一口，对味道很满意，“虽然艾尔盖斯特姆不是个好地方，但我还是觉得进到这里不是件坏事。父亲去世之后我在外面流浪了好几年，被押送到这里的时候一无所有，然后遇到了加尔大叔……啊，抱歉抱歉，我扯远了。”道格扳着脚踝又晃了晃，“你呢？你是怎么来到这里的？”

尼古拉斯皱起眉头，开始后悔放任这个小鬼喋喋不休。说实在的，尽管他没有对遗言见证人这个身份表现出什么情绪，但这不代表他真的无动于衷——当一个安静的倾听者这事儿没什么难度，哪怕委托内容已经结束，尼古拉斯仍然愿意让小鬼留在这里喝一杯碳酸饮料，顺便嘟哝一些无法和公会同僚们诉说的话。前提是别扯到他身上。

道格看到他阴沉下来的面色，眨了一下眼睛。

“……不愿意和我这个外人说也没什么。”

他装作不在意地撅起嘴巴，实际上情绪低落。道格必须承认那位茶渡·阿德金斯警部当初的话在某种意义上是正确的，他确确实实不想站在尼古拉斯的对立面。甚至可以进一步说，即使好朋友这个概念永远不可能出现在他和尼古拉斯之间，但如果有一丝可能的话，他希望他们能成为“一伙人”。道格问过尼古拉斯“落单的就这么少见吗”，他其实知道那是在虚张声势。是的，落单者就是有那么少见。不是因为本身的数量少，而是因为他们无法存活，在外面那个世界里。尼古拉斯和他的父亲一样来自西门，仅仅是这一点就足以让道格回忆起他那短暂却温暖的、有父亲陪伴的时光。

但这或许只是他个人的想法，尼古拉斯并不会为此对他另眼相看。他们第二次见面时尼古拉斯甚至不记得他是谁。

“……没什么特别的。沃里克的眼睛需要治疗，只有这里的医院肯收我们，就这样。”

“……哦。”道格花了几秒钟才反应过来对方是在回答他的问题，甚至还考虑到他看不懂这种程度的手语转而直接开口讲话。他有点儿雀跃，又有点儿无措：“那、那你们两位很早就认识了吗？”

「嗯。有二十四年了吧。」

“居然比我这辈子都长……”道格向后靠进沙发里，“我认识加尔大叔才五年而已，想想真是不甘心。对了，我没有说吧？拜托便利屋先生录下刚才那个的原因。”

「没有。」

“我啊，昨天从那位医生大人那里听到自己只能活到二十五岁之后就一直在想要做些什么。虽然看起来还有时间，但是，怎么说呢，二十五毕竟是个极限数字嘛，我不太有自信啊……而且最近这个城镇不是又开始混乱起来了么，黄昏人种被大规模虐杀的事件，还有反黄昏人种派复苏之类的。先声明，我可不是害怕哦——你别笑！真不是！只是昨天跟金哲训练的时候突然想到，我并不是最厉害的人，我可能在某一天被谁杀死。”年轻雇佣兵抿起嘴角，嘲弄的笑意出现在他脸上，有种与外表极不协调的突兀，“这样一想，就觉得至少要留下一些话给那个人才行。”他顿了顿，“……那个让我从一无所有变成‘拥有着什么’的人。”

道格搓了搓自己的手指，在说完这些一直盘旋在心底、无法对其他任何人说出的话之后，感到了一股莫名的茫然与失落。

尼古拉斯沉默地看着他。道格今年二十一岁，他知道。可无论怎样看，坐在那里的都还是一个孩子，理应围绕在尊敬与仰慕的人身边，再多耍几回赖，再多撒几次娇。小鬼的眼睛长得又圆又大，直愣愣地望着虚空中的某个方向，那样仿佛寻找着什么的神情很容易就能勾起正常人的恻隐之心。尼古拉斯显然不在正常人之列。这样既定的事实他比任何人都更早接受，如今剩下的只有平静罢了。不过，他想起了一刻钟前道格的神情。

但是，我啊，我觉得如果是加尔大叔的话就没问题。说着这话的小鬼露出了灿烂而柔和的笑容。

最后是道格率先打破了沉默。他把已经不怎么冒气泡的碳酸饮料拿起来喝了一大口，脚尖晃动几下后斟酌着开口说道：

“那什么，虽然说这种话有点儿晦气，不过尼克大叔啊，你也到这把年纪了，剩下的时间也不多了吧。”他偏过头，说着另有所指的话的同时，留意观察尼古拉斯的脸色。

“如果你是指这种蠢事，那我可以告诉你，我一次都没有考虑过。”

“现在考虑也不迟啊。你跟沃里克大叔不是认识那——么久了嘛，而且我好像听到过那个大叔说你是他兄弟来着，就是第一次见面我们俩打架的时候。”道格前倾上半身，睁圆了双眼，“你就不打算留下点儿什么给他吗？”

尼古拉斯看清了他的问话，线条坚毅而淡漠的面容在短暂又漫长的几秒钟里始终没有任何波动，仍旧像平日里一样毫无表情。几秒钟之后，他缓缓地、缓缓地露出了一个笑容。

道格认为自己大概会一直记得这一幕。一切都仿佛电影结尾的慢镜头。时间已近黄昏，光线低斜着照进这栋老旧楼房的二层，在地面上投射出窗边那个男人的身影。道格从前见过尼古拉斯·布朗的笑容，挑衅或嗜血，嘲弄或戏谑，然而此时此刻出现在尼古拉斯嘴角的弧度，他却无法用任何一个单独的词汇来描述。悲伤，欢喜，落寞，安慰，一无所有，无所畏惧。

尼古拉斯笑着，抬起双手，挥舞之间搅动了空气中漂浮的细小尘埃。

而直到离开便利屋，道格也没能弄清楚那句话的意思。

***

“尼克老师——我的衣服还有救吗？！”

沃里克一进家门就扔下手提袋，哀嚎着奔向正靠在窗户边看书的搭档，揪着衬衣前襟的模样就好像有天大的委屈。爱丽克斯怀里抱着一团软乎乎的东西，跟在他后面走进屋门。

尼古拉斯扫视过沃里克拼命向他展示的衣服，喉咙里瞬间发出了压抑不住的低沉笑声，同时对客厅里另一位笑得肩膀都在抖的寄宿人表示了深刻的理解——沃里克出门时穿的是他衣柜里最值钱的一件衬衣，现在那件丝质衬衣的前襟上有一大团水渍。尼古拉斯压根不打算问怎么回事——隔着这么点儿距离，他完全能够闻得出那股子强烈的尿骚味儿。

「洗洗就成。」尼古拉斯打着手语，露出一个坏笑，「不过你自己洗，我怕不小心把你的宝贝衣服给搓烂了。」

“别说的那么好听，你绝对是嫌弃这泡尿。”沃里克哼道。

尼古拉斯别开了脸，什么都没听见的同时权当什么也都没看见。

爱丽克斯哄着孩子，眨着大眼睛笑微微地看他们无关痛痒地拌了一会儿嘴，最后忍不住出言提醒：“沃里克，你要不要先换一下衣服……？”

淡金色头发的男人又发出一声哀嚎。

那件脏了的衬衣最后是由爱丽克斯泡进清水里的。沃里克拿家务分配和心灵创伤这两个由头缠了尼古拉斯整整十分钟，期间爱丽给小家伙换了路上刚买来的尿不湿，又把他哄睡着，然后在四道目光的注视下，掂起那件衬衣和脏掉的襁褓，从容地下楼去了。

“总觉得被嘲笑了……”沃里克咂咂嘴。

「……同感。」尼古拉斯吸吸鼻子。

便利屋的两位男士听着楼下传上来的水流声，静默地对视片刻，彼此心照不宣地承认了自己在这方面的差距。不过沃里克很快就又撅起嘴巴表示他只是没经历过这种事情，等孩子多养几天，他也能做到，而尼古拉斯用一个充满怀疑意味的佞笑表明了他的态度。

“小尼克真爱打击人……”沃里克背靠在窗台上嘟哝道，余光扫过楼下的街道时又想起来一件事，“话说刚才回来的时候，我好像在街角看到公会的那位小道格了……他来过？”

「嗯。」

“怎么？是来找你玩儿的吗？”

「你傻啊？当然不是。他有委托，不过已经结束了。」

“哦呀？那就是你解决掉了吧。”沃里克十分感兴趣，“什么委托？说来听听。”

「没什么，只是委托我给他当个见证人——他录了遗言。」

“……遗言？那个小鬼？”

沃里克听到这件事的反应要明显许多。他重复着搭档的话，显然有些不敢置信。尼古拉斯把道格说过的话转述了一遍——当然，略去了那些有关沃里克和他的问题。

“……说实话我有点儿惊讶。”沃里克沉默了一会儿，露出一个仿佛带着困惑的轻笑，“第一次见到那个小鬼的时候你俩在房顶上打架，我觉得他身上那股打起来不要命的劲儿跟你挺像——说起来上次在「BASTARD」你又过量摄取了吧？”

尼古拉斯不耐烦地摆摆手，示意他别扯上那件事。

“每次都这样，至少听听别人的话……”沃里克无奈地叹了口气，把话题重新转回道格身上，

“——毕竟那个小鬼敢不计后果地跑去杀蒙洛先生，怎么看都像是个没有链子拴着的家伙，没想到他在这个世上也有眷恋的人……又或者可以说，这个世上仍有人眷恋着他吧。”

他并不是在疑问，尼古拉斯没有接话。事实上，在沃里克的话说到一半时，尼古拉斯就已经有了别过脸的冲动。他几乎从不畏惧任何事情，此刻却隐隐害怕听到那一句话——沃里克讲话时的神情，他所诉说的内容，都让尼古拉斯觉得那句话就压在沃里克的舌头底下，下一秒钟就会脱口而出——

那你呢，尼古拉斯？

尼古拉斯没有撒谎。

道格隐晦地建议他趁着还有时间留下点儿什么的时候，尼古拉斯回答说他并没有考虑过这种事，一次也没有。这是事实。作为黄昏人种而活着的宿命早在二十多年前就刀刻一般印在他的血肉里，尼古拉斯从未对生存抱有期待。但是在听到道格的问话之后，尼古拉斯不可避免地回忆起了一些事情。即使他的头脑远不如沃里克的那样好使，有些经历也仍然无法遗忘。

道格说他来时一无所有，从加拉哈德和公会其他同僚们那儿得到的东西都是无法归还的珍贵之物。尼古拉斯认为或许他和道格确实有点儿相像——在遇到某个人以前，他拥有的不过是对加斯顿·布朗的不切实际的奢望。而在那点儿微茫的奢望被大雨冲刷殆尽之后，是沃里克·阿尔坎杰罗让他重新拥有了活着的理由。即使带着鲜血与伤痛，即使枷锁越发沉重。

假如道格在禁闭期间能够多花点儿时间去学习手语的话，他就会明白尼古拉斯给出的最后的回答。

——「不。那家伙的人生已经被我束缚得太久、太久了。」

“尼克？”沃里克打断他的沉思，湛蓝的右眼似乎能看透一切，“你在想什么？”

「……这本书，」尼古拉斯扬起手上的东西，「后面写得太无聊了，我去换一本。」

沃里克·阿尔坎杰罗注视着搭档越过自己，越过另一扇敞开的窗户，然后在书架前站定。他们共同度过的时间占据了至今为止的人生的三分之二，对彼此的了解无疑比对方想象中的更多——就好像尼古拉斯知道他没有问出口的那句话，而他也知道尼古拉斯将有的回答。即使过去了很多年，沃里克认为尼古拉斯和初识时相比起来并没有多大改变，仍旧是那个不懂得掩饰的笨拙家伙。但毫无疑问，尼古拉斯同样也是个比他更为洒脱的人。

沃里克有时候会觉得自己很可笑，一边在名为过往的深渊里撕扯枷锁，一边在通向未来的独木桥上苦苦挣扎。他很清楚尼古拉斯一直以来都在做着怎样的事情——挑战高级别，打斗，过量摄取，或许还有什么更过分的行为——而一切所指向的唯一目的地正是死亡。

黄昏早已到来，如今正要离去。光线暗淡，天边极淡地略过一群飞鸟的影子。沃里克在一天的终焉时刻无声而静默地注视着他的搭档，他的枷锁。

尼古拉斯眼中倒映着的是永恒的战场。

“……不行。”沃里克说道，在尼古拉斯看不见的地方，“我还没有允许你死去，尼古拉斯。”

“即使饱尝痛苦，即使受尽折磨，也要给我活着。”

“活下去，这是命令。”

END


End file.
